A server platform is a collection of computer servers that supplies server functionality beyond the capability of a single machine. A server platform can consist of hundreds or even thousands of processors, each performing some dedicated functions. Server farm processors are sometimes grouped into partitions, each partition consisting of a chipset and multiple processors. In such configurations, the chipset is responsible for management and control of the processors in the partition.
Occasionally, a processor or a chipset in the server farm encounters a reset scenario. For example, a processor enters into some undefined state and stops responding. In some situations, such a processor drives a reset pin that is shared by other processors and chipsets. But after driving the reset pin, the processor does not receive any feedback or awareness of how other processors and chipsets are responding. Such an open-loop control system is unpredictable and unreliable, and can compromise reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) goals of the server platform.